Link X Zelda: Their Forbidden Love Story
by Aerisuke
Summary: On the day of Zelda's 16th birthday, she is to marry Prince Sasuke of Konoha. How will she able to tell Link that she is betrothed? R&R Please. P.S. This takes place after Ocarina Of Time.
1. Chapter 1

Link X Zelda: Their Forbidden Love Story Prologue

(NOTE: PLEASE PRETEND THAT SASUKE IS A PRINCE, OKAY?)

Story:  
On the day of Zelda's 16th birthday, she is to marry Prince Sasuke of Konoha. How will she able to tell Link that she is betrothed? R&R Please.

Hello. My name is Princess Zelda. I am going to tell you the story of how I lost my best friend and lover, Link. You see, I have known him for seven years straight. But sadly... Link had died about a year ago. After I had sent him back to his original time seven years earlier, I was forced to marry King Sasuke of Konoha when I would turn 16. But sadly, Link had been tragically killed... along with Sasuke as they ended up killing each other in the final battle. I then realized that my beloved Link... was dead. So after he died, I decided to run away to live in Kokiri Forest, which had been Link's old childhood home. I then decided to live in Link's house, because that was when I promised Link that I wouldn't flee Hyrule but would live in Kokiri Forest. As I was about to marry Sasuke, Link had rescued me after Sasuke had kidnapped me... this time... by forcing me to marry him. But it turns out... that it was actually in Ganondorf in disguise. The reason why he had asked for my hand in marriage, he only did it to get Link out of the way and to rule the land of Hyrule forever... with me as his queen. So he and Link ended up killing each other in the end. After that, I had decided to run away... but not to leave Hyrule, no. I ran away to Kokiri Forest where I would live my life as a Kokiri rather than a princess. The Kokiri children called me their "Kokiri Princess". I then had decided to write our story. This... is our story... my story with Link. 


	2. Chapter 2

Link X Zelda: Their Forbidden Love Story Chapter 1: Goodbyes

After Link had finally defeated Ganondorf and saved Zelda, it was time for them to say goodbye as Zelda had decided to send Link back into his original time. "Thank you, Link... Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm! Thus, peace will once again reign in this world... for a time. All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing... I was so young... I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. I dragged you into it, too. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes... you must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time... however, by doing this, the road between times will be closed... Link, give the Ocarina to me... as a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it." said Zelda as Link gave The Ocarina Of Time to her. She then touched his left cheek with her right hand as she kissed him, to which he kissed her back. "Now, go home, Link! Regain your lost time! Home... Where you are supposed to be...the way you are supposed to be..." said Zelda as she played her lullaby as she sent Link back to his original time. With tears in her eyes, she finally said: "Thank you... Link... I Love You... good-bye..."

7 years earlier...

Link had finally been sent back into the present as a child. After his faithful fairy companion, Navi left him, he decided to go and see Zelda. After he entered the courtyard, he finally saw Zelda. "Zelda... I'm back." said Link as Zelda turned around and saw him standing there in her courtyard. "Link! It's you!" cried Zelda as she ran to hug him and as they sat together in the grass and talked for hours until he had to go back home to Kokiri Forest as he bid Zelda goodbye and left the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Link X Zelda: Their Forbidden Love Story Chapter 2: Sasuke's Proposal

6 years later...

Six years have passed since Ganondorf had been finally defeated by Link and sent to The Evil Realm. In two weeks, Zelda would turn sixteen and her father had planned for her to marry someone royal... not someone that was not royal... someone like... Link. Since Zelda's sixteenth birthday was approaching, already princes were asking for her hand in marriage. But... she turned them all down. Why? Because her heart belonged to only one man... and that man... was none other than (your truly), Link himself. Then one day, Prince Sasuke (along with his parents and older brother, Itachi) had arrived in Hyrule. The trupets then trumpeted as the guard of Konoha said, "Hear ye, hear ye! May we present to you... the royal family that came all the way from Konoha... and His Majesty's youngest son, Prince Sasuke Uchiha!" as Sasuke, Itachi, and their parents came out. He then decided to see The King Of Hyrule.

In the king's chamber...

The king was drinking red wine. "Ah, Rauru, what brings you here?" asked the king named Harnikian as Rauru entered the room. "Prince Sasuke has arrived, Your Majesty." said Rauru. "Oh! Bring him in!" cried Harnikian as Rauru motioned for Sasuke to come inside. "Your Majesty." said Sasuke as he bowed to the king. "Sasuke... what brings you here to Hyrule Castle?" asked the king. "Um... could we have a little privacy please?" asked Sasuke. "Yes, Your Highness." said Rauru as he exited the king's chambers and closed the door. "Sasuke... what is it?" asked Harnikian. "King Harnikian... as Prince Of Hyrule, I wish to ask your daughter, Princess Zelda to marry me." said Sasuke. "Hmmm... why don't you go and tell her yourself?" asked Harnikian. "Very well." said Sasuke. "Oh. And you don't have to call me Your Majesty. Only those of the royal family may call me Your Majesty." said Harnikian which meant that only Sasuke and his family could call him by his first name. "Very well." said Sasuke as he and the king went inside the castle courtyard.

At the castle courtyard...

Zelda was playing her lullaby on The Ocarina Of Time. After she was done playing her lullaby, Sasuke and her father appeared. "Oh! Father!" cried Zelda. "Zelda... I am Prince Sasuke Of Konoha. I want to have a few words with you." said Sasuke. "Very well. Father... leave us." said Zelda. "Okay." said the king as he went back inside his bedroom chamber. "Sasuke... what is it? What is it you ask of me?" asked Zelda. "Princess Zelda... as Prince Of Konoha, I would like to seek your hand in marriage." said Sasuke as Zelda's eyes widened in shock. "You what?" asked a shocked Zelda. "Yes. Do you accept?" asked Sasuke. "I..." said Zelda as she remembered Link. "Sasuke..." said Harnikian. "Yes?" asked Sasuke. "Zelda's birthday is coming up in two weeks. Why not marry her on her Sweet 16?" asked the king. "Very well, Your Majesty. It is settled, then. Zelda... I await your favorable reply." said Sasuke as he held Zelda's right hand with his left hand and kissed it as he left the courtyard. "I think it's a wonderful idea that you marry Sasuke." said the king. "But Father..." said Zelda. "No buts. On your sixteenth birthday, Zelda... you will marry Prince Sasuke... won't you?" asked the king. "I don't know, Father." said Zelda. "But however... when you marry him... you are never to see that boy, Link, again. Do you understand?" asked the king as Zelda sadly replied, "Yes Father." as the king left the courtyard leaving Zelda alone. "Link... I'm... sorry... my love." said Zelda as tears fell from her eyes realizing that she was in love with Link. 


End file.
